<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thominewt Safe Haven by Itsthemaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567859">Thominewt Safe Haven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemaze/pseuds/Itsthemaze'>Itsthemaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thominewt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Divergent, Fix It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, James Dashner, M/M, M/M/M, Post-The Maze Runner, Safe Haven, The Death Cure, The Maze Runner - Freeform, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, Thominewt, idk what im doing, maze runner - Freeform, minewt, newtmas - Freeform, switching POVs, thominho - Freeform, tmr safe haven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemaze/pseuds/Itsthemaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt thinking about Minho and Thomas and how much he loves them!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thominewt [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thominewt Safe Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this while I was drunk after watching the maze runner. Edited and posted while tipsy also pls forgive me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Thominewt Safe Haven</h1><p>Thomas was a smart kid. Surely, he had to be. He’d made it far in the maze trials. Heck, he’d helped build the shucking maze. So yeah, he’s a smart kid. They all were, apparently. </p>
<p>And yet he never acted like it. I mean really, how stupid can one kid get? How many life threatening situations can one get themselves into on a regular basis?<br/>
The limit does not seem to exist. This is something Newt and Minho were very aware of. Or, more to the point, something Newt is aware of. Because Minho is just as chaotic as Thomas, if anything they encourage each other. And yet Newt loves them, as chaotic as they are. He wishes they’d stop putting their lives in danger for a day at least. Give the man a break. </p>
<p>Today unfortunately would be no different for Newt. Thomas and Minho wouldn’t be themselves if it were. They would find some way to stress Newt out, he knew this much, he always knew this much. He just never knew to what extent.<br/>
Today, it was decided they needed a supply run. Did they really need one? Probably not. But Minho and Thomas could not stay still.<br/>
So Newt just watched them pack up and run, as they had so many times before in the maze. He occasionally joined them, though they often found some reason to leave him behind. Technically “to hold down the fort” but in reality, they wanted to keep him safe. Sometimes one would stay behind, which is how Newt knew chaos was coming. Both of them together was a recipe for disaster. </p>
<p>So off they went. Hours and little productivity Newt watched them return. Thomas limping slightly and leaning on Minho who was covered in more cuts and scratches than one could count. And of course, they were smiling, laughing even. Newt sighed. They at least had the decency to look apologetic when they reached him. And had at least found some medical supplies, so the trip wasn’t a complete waste. So they tried to convince Newt anyway who kept scanning them to find any other injuries they were hiding from him. As he patched them up, with the help of Jeff, they told him the great tale of their latest ‘adventure.’ In their search they’d found an old rickety building, barely standing and definitely unstable. So of course they had to search it. Minho had found a way to catch himself on every sharp object and surface. Thomas, despite his skill as a runner, finding a way to trip on flat ground and fall down some steps, reminding Newt of that first fall on his first day. So many weeks ago. And he of course hadn’t changed. So here they were, all three again, two bandaged up beyond belief and protected within the walls of the safe haven. Minho and Thomas would have to stay still and rest, for a few days at least, and Newt could keep an eye on them. They’d probably find some way to still cause some havoc. There’s always a way, you just need to be able to think of one. </p>
<p>And remember, these are very smart boys.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>